Vreedle Brothers
The Vreedle Brothers Octagon and Rhomboid are brothers who frequently appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force. 'Alien Force' They first appeared in Vreedle, Vreedle where they were appointed by Baz-L to return Ship to him. As Julie doesn't trust them and wants to keep Ship anyway, they start turning violent causing Ben to attack them. After Ben won the tribunal upon appealing to Judge Domstol, Baz-El tried to stop the Vreedle brothers only to be shot by them(though he regenerates few minutes afterward). Ben and Kevin managed to fend them off. In Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers return to claim a powerful device known only as the Naljian Destructor (which appears to have similar powers to Ship in that it create's a robotic version of what ever it sees but unlike Ship it can copy anything upon sight instead of only being able to turn into already mechanical objects upon contact) and try to sell it to the highest bidder. They managed to take the Naljian Destructor and adapted to their way of causing destruction. When the Naljian Destructor starts acting on its own, the Vreedle Brothers returned it to Earth to cause destruction there before attempting to escape. However the Naljian Destructor shoots an energy beam at the fleeing Vreedle Brothers ship which destroys it. Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that they were killed in the explosion.. However, despite their confirmed destruction, the Vreedle's return in the The Con of Rath(after Kevin's "old friend" Argit informs them Ben, Kevin, & Gwen are in possession of Tiffin). When asked how they survived the explosion, Octagon revealing they have been destroyed in previous explosions(stating it happens to them a lot), with Rhomboid accidentally reveals the Vreedle's are all clones created by their parents, who created multiple clones of them using an expired "cloning kit" (Rhomboid also said that the "Clones" created with that kit were considered to be "spoiled", meaning the Vreedle Bros. are basically defective clones), before Octagon is forced to remind him that that information is of a "private family matter". They then try to kidnap Tiffin and hold him for ransom, but upon seeing Ben as Rath, they are forced to hire every alien in the space reststop on the spot to help them. They are defeated & thrown into the vaccum of space, where they eventually died or somebody picked them up. They appear to know Kevin's old partner, the porcupine alien Argit, who apparently owes them money. Argit tries to pay back his debt by providing them with information on the Tiffin and earlier in the series by selling off the Rust Bucket to them bit by bit. Ultimate Alien They returned in The Enemy of My Enemy and Argit helped them again. However, at the end of the episode, they've changed their ways, became plumbers, and arrested Argit. This makes them the good from the bad. 'Appearances' [[Ben 10: Alien Force|''Ben 10: Alien Force]] *Vreedle, Vreedle(first appearance) *Busy Box *The Con of Rath [[Ben 10: Ultimate Alien|''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien]] *The Enemy of My Enemy 'In Video Games' Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks The Vreedle Brothers working together are a boss in Vilgax Attacks. They were hired by Vilgax to retrive the energy core on Vulpin. Through the use of the player turning the brothers attacks against each other, the Vreedle Brothers are defeated. In DS version are in Encephalus IV. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction The Vreedle Brothers appear again in the game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, in Paris and the Amazon Rainforest. They are the main boss in the Amazon Level and it is believed to be the other boss in Paris 'Powers and Abilities' The Vreedle Brothers are physically weaker than most of Ben's enemies and appear to be no stronger than a normal human. However they make up for this with a large arsenal of Alien weapons, tech, & gear. They are revealed to have a tendency to blow things up (cause property damage), which results in them having numerous run-ins with the law (including Judge Domstol, & possibly the Plumbers as well). Weapons The Vreedle's possess an arsenal of alien weapons, technology, and gear. This includes everything from blaster pistols, cannons, grenades, rocket launchers etc. Immortality As revealed in The Con of Rath, the Vreedle Brother are in fact clones created by their parents using an "expired cloning kit". This gives the Vreedle's a form of semi-immortality, meaning even if they are killed, another "set" of Vreedle clones will take their place. According to Octagon, they have been killed by explosions several times in the past (likely due to their stupidity and tendency to blow things up). Each "set" of clones appear to retain most if not all the memories of the previous "set". This makes it very likely they will be returning in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and probably be killed over and over again as a running gag. Intelligence Due to them being "spoiled"(defective) clones, they have limited intelligence, at one point being distracted by Gwen popping bubble wrap, talking and acting like alien rednecks/hillybillies, however they sometimes use advanced terms(and are able to understand their meaning). They also shown to be somewhat knowledgeable about rare alien technology & weapons). Apparently they believe themselves somewhat smarter than Appoplexians, as they were "the only creatures stupider and meaner than we are," Octogon was also able to correct Rath on one of his mixed up quotes. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Groups Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Stubs Category:Former Villains Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies